wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of Champions 2009
Night of Champions (2009) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which took place on July 26, 2009, at the Wachovia Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It was the third annual event in the Night of Champions chronology. Similar to the previous two events, the concept of the show was that every championship in the company would be defended. It featured talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. Eight matches were contested on the card, all for championships. At the event, four were won and four were retained. Event summary Michelle McCool vs Melina For a while, the WWE Universe may have thought Michelle McCool was all talk -- boasting that she was the greatest Diva in the history of WWE -- without backing up her claims. But in the City of Brotherly Love, the former schoolteacher pulled out the hard-fought victory over a formidable foe in Melina, retaining her gold. Before the bell even rang, the reigning Women's Champion took a cheap shot at Melina during her entrance to the ring - and then the action exploded. McCool hit Melina with a vicious DDT on the outside retaining wall, showing no remorse as the action heated up both inside and outside the ring. But Melina, a fierce competitor in her own right, would not give in. Even with her acrobatic moves, McCool eked out a victory, reversing Melina's move for the roll up and the win. Since carrying the coveted Women's Championship to SmackDown as part of the 2009 WWE Draft, Melina had been on an absolute tear, using her lethal skills to combat much of the Women's division on the Friday night brand. But even so, McCool took the title at The Bash. Michelle McCool's arrogant style didn't just end in the squared circle. She took her case to WWE.com in an exclusive interview. "Being the first to win both the WWE Women's Title and WWE Divas Championship is just the latest reason why I am better than all of the so-called 'Divas' who preceded me," McCool said. What's next for the dangerous and brash gold-bearer? Tune in to Friday Night SmackDown at 8/7 CT on MyNetworkTV. Maryse vs Mickie James Though doused in the face with perfume by Maryse less than a week before battling for the Divas Championship, Mickie James emerged smelling like a rose after defeating the conceited French Canadian to capture the WWE butterfly. The satisfying victory comes after weeks of taunting and interference by the snobbish former Divas Champion. The win also propels Mickie into rare company indeed; she joins Women's Champion Michelle McCool as the only other women to have captured both the Divas Title and Women's Title. The milestone did not appear to go unappreciated by Mickie as she celebrated her landmark victory. For Maryse's part, the night would prove especially hurtful. Not only did she lose her precious title, but just moments before the match, she also blew off her suitor, The Miz, by dissing him and telling him that she doesn't date losers who don't have WWE Titles. C'est la vie, Maryse, c'est la vie. Rey Mysterio vs Dolph Ziggler Young Dolph Ziggler has been trying to make a name for himself in WWE. He looked like he might succeed on this night, but veteran Intercontinental Champion Rey Mysterio said no how, no way. If you are a regular SmackDown viewer, you had a hint of what Ziggler was capable of. Just 48 hours before Night of Champions, Ziggler viciously assaulted Mysterio in his match against CM Punk on SmackDown. And on that same night, Ziggler defeated the veteran Finlay. Also in recent SmackDown action, Ziggler paired with Unified Tag Team Champion Chris Jericho to defeat Jeff Hardy & Rey Mysterio. And the week before, Ziggler viciously attacked Mysterio after a match with Chris Jericho. After coming so close to gold, what is next from Ziggler? And, with gold firmly around Mysterio's waist, who will be the next to challenge him? Don't miss the next edition of SmackDown at 8/7 CT on MyNetworkTV to find out. Results * Singles match for the WWE Women's Championship: Michelle McCool © defeated Melina * Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: Mickie James defeated Maryse © * Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: Rey Mysterio © defeated Dolph Ziggler (with Maria) Image gallery 10996028.jpg 11021764.jpg 10996040.jpg 10996052.jpg 10996064.jpg 11022120.jpg 10996090.jpg 10996102.jpg 10996114.jpg 11021776.jpg 10996126.jpg 11021792.jpg 11021806.jpg 11021818.jpg 10996140.jpg 10996152.jpg 10996164.jpg 10996176.jpg 10996188.jpg 10996200.jpg 10997964.jpg 10997976.jpg 10997994.jpg 10998006.jpg 10998018.jpg 10998030.jpg 10998044.jpg 10998056.jpg 10998068.jpg 10998080.jpg 11023832.jpg 11023844.jpg 10998094.jpg 10998106.jpg 10998118.jpg 10998130.jpg 10997940.jpg 10997952.jpg Media Category:2009 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Michelle McCool Category:Melina Category:Maryse Category:Mickie James Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Maria